


A Quiet Night

by Overlocked



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Domestic Fluff, Hair Braiding, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-18
Updated: 2017-12-18
Packaged: 2019-02-16 18:34:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13059753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Overlocked/pseuds/Overlocked
Summary: A drawing I made inspired by a scene in a future fanfic.The background and lighting could be better, and maybe I will re-attempt the colouring in future, but not in time for Christmas. =)





	A Quiet Night




End file.
